Your Smile KyuHyun & SooYoung
by Kyula88
Summary: Sooyoung felt that her life has been destroyed after her boyfriend, Donghae died in an accident..  She turned into a coldhearted girl because of that...  But, will she open her heart for a guy who really loved her?


**Chapter 1**

"I miss you so much Donghae.. Do you also miss me?"

Sooyoung couldn't hold her tears anymore, and slowly her tears starts to fall from her eyes. Until now, she still can't believe that Donghae is gone. Sooyoung always thinks that she's in a bad dream.. a very bad dream. But, as she's seeing the tomb right in front of her eyes. Like it or not she should believe that Donghae is gone.

"Mianhe Donghae. I know that i shouldn't being like this. I should just let you go. But everytime i tried to let you go, i just can't." said Sooyoung with a teary eyes, as she's looking at Donghae's tomb.

She can still remember about her fought with Donghae. The first and also the last fought between her and Donghae, before Donghae died.

"I'm such an idiot Donghae! I should have to forgave you at that night. But i didn't do it. I was to selfish." Added Sooyoung again as she's still looking at the tomb.

"I hope you can forgive me! And be happy in there! I wish we can meet again. Just wait for me Donghae." said Sooyoung before leaving that place.

Sooyoung changed into a coldheart and quite girl since the death of Donghae. She keeps blaming herself about Donghae's died.

"Sooyoung-ah! I've got 2 tickets concert tonight. Let's go together!" Asked Taeyeon to her bestriend, Sooyoung. Sooyoung stopped writing for a while then look at the tickets.

"Mianhe.. I can't! Today is his birthday. I want to celebrate it by myself." Refused Sooyoung weakly to Taeyeon.

"Ah ne.. Mianhe, I forgot that today is Donghae's birthday." Said Taeyeon. She feels sorry for her bestfriend.

"Gwenchana."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Asked Taeyeon again.

"Gwenchana. You dont have to accompany me, beside you have to go to that concert right?"

"Ok then, but if you need something just call me ok!" Added Taeyeon again.

"Ne Taeyeonnie." Said Sooyoung as she's giving her friend a small smile.

(Sooyoung POV)

The first place that i want to go is "Rainbow Cafe".

I want to go to that place because that place is where i met with Donghae for the first time.

I chose a table that near from the window. Donghae and i always sitting here if we come to this cafe.

"Annyeong Sooyoung-ssi." greeted someone to me.

I turned my head to look at that person. "Annyeong YoonA-ssi." i greeted her back with a weak smile.

And then she sits right in front of me and starts the conversation.

"It's been a long time since the last time you came here." Said YoonA as she's smiling to me.

Yeah, since Donghae died i never come to this place anymore. Because i had alot of memories with Donghae in this cafe. But this time, i decided to come to this place since today is Donghae's birthday.

"Hmm ne, you know right i had alot of memories with him in this place." i said to YoonA with a sad face.

YoonA was my classmate in highschool. And she's also working in "Rainbow Cafe" as a waiters, that's why she knows about me and Donghae.

"It's been 4 months since he's gone." added YoonA again with a sad face.

We stay quiet for awhile as me and YoonA remember about our memories with Donghae.

"Hmm, so what do you want to order?" asked YoonA as she's looking at me.

"As usual." i replied her.

"Ok, just wait for 10 minutes ok!" added her again as she walks away.

(Sooyoung's POV End)

(Kyuhyun's POV)

As time passed by, i think i lost my feeling to her. But, i just can't tell her that i wanna break up with her. Because i already made a promise not to hurt her.

"Oppa waeyo?" Asked my girlfriend, Seohyun to me.

"Ah.. nan gwenchana." i answered with a fake smile.

"Let's go to our Cafe oppa! It's been a long time since the last time i came there." Said Seohyun as she's smiling to me.

"Ok then, let's go!" i said to her as we're walking to my car.

****

**_AT THE CAFE_**

Seohyun keeps talking to me about her daily life when she was in USA. But i don't pay attention at all. My mind keep thinking about my feeling toward her.

"Do i still love her or not?" i asked to myself as im looking at her face.

Time can changes everything, including about our feeling to someone.

So, maybe i don't love her anymore since she left me to go to USA.

While im thinking about that. Suddenly my view lead to a girl, who's sitting on the table not far from mine. She's really pretty with her brown long hair. But i can see that her face looks so sad.

Im still looking at her when she suddenly turns her head, and our eyes meet. I dont know why, but when our eyes meet my heart start to beating so fast.

"Why am i being like this?" i asked to myself as im trying to avoid her.

(Kyuhyun's POV End) 

-To Be Continued-


End file.
